


Candle In The Window

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2014, Candles, Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is spending the night at Scott's house for the first time. Scott wants to make sure that everything is perfect. </p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day 11. Prompt: Candles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle In The Window

Scott spent the entire afternoon cleaning - both himself and his house. Melissa was going to be out of the house for the evening, and Kira was coming over. It would be there first night alone together. Everything had to be perfect. 

He called Stiles.

“Yeah, Scott, what is it?”

“Hey, is it cheesy to put rose petals everywhere?”

Stiles sighed audibly. “Yes, Scott, it’s cheesy. She’ll love it. Will you quit worrying already?”

“Right, yeah, ok. Wait, but what about music?”

“Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift.”

“Ok, ok, yeah.”

“I’m hanging up now, Scott.”

“No, wait, what about - ” the line was dead. “Never mind.”

There was a knock at the door. She was here already. He quickly fumbled with his shirt and did a fourth smell check under his arms. Ok, here it goes. 

“Scott, hi, how are you?”

“Kira, good to see you, glad you could make it. Oh god, that sounds ridiculously formal doesn’t it?”

She laughed. “Just a bit. You gonna invite me in?”

“What? Oh! Yes, yes. Please come in.”

She took off her coat and placed it on the hook, then took her shoes off and placed them near the door. “It smells great in here. Did you cook?”

“Uh, yeah, just some pasta. I hope it’s ok.”

She gave him a long, lingering kiss on the lips. He melted, sunk completely into her. “It’ll be fine,” she said when they finally parted. 

She was right, dinner was fine. But then, it wasn’t really dinner he was nervous about. He cleared up the plates, then got her some ice-cream. “You’re not having any?” she asked.

“No, my dentist says to cut down on the sugar.” He hesitated. “Uh, I’ve just got to… I’ll be right back.”

He hurried to his bedroom to make the finishing touches. As soon as it was ready, he hit play on his iPod and headed back down to get Kira.

She looked at him quizzically. “I thought you hated Taylor Swift,” she said. 

“Yeah, but you do,” he replied, holding out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to guide her upstairs. When he opened the door, she gasped. The bed was covered with pink, red, and white rose petals. The lights were off, and the room was full of lit candles. 

“Are you trying to impress me, Scott?”

He shrugged. “Maybe a little. Is it working?”

“Yes.”

She pulled him down for another long, intense kiss, this one more passionate than the last. Without breaking apart, Scott manoeuvred the both of them into the bedroom and shut the door.


End file.
